fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Dog (Fable II)
The dog is an integral part of Fable II, adding to the emotion link that the player has with Albion, as well as helping the hero to find treasure chests and treasures that must be dug up. Relation to the Hero The dog is found in the very beginning of Fable II, while the player is gathering gold coins to purchase the Music Box from Murgo the Trader in Bowerstone. Rose and the Hero save the dog from a bully, and the dog repays them by finding an arrest warrant. Later, the dog appears at their ramshackle hut, now attached to the siblings. When the player is shot and thrown out the window of Fairfax Castle, the dog finds him or her and helps in the hero's recuperation under the watchful eye of Theresa. The dog will then remain with the player for the duration of the game, assisting in combat and helping the player find treasure and all important dig spots. In addition, should the player knock down an enemy, the dog will rush forward and begin to attack it, resulting in damage and death. Dog Collars are wearable by the dog. They allow renaming of the dog. They also allow the dog's opinion of the Hero to be viewed. No matter what, the dog's love will always be maximized. Advancing Dog's Abilities There are books all over Albion that can be dug up, found in chests or purchased at a book store that allow the player to teach the dog new tricks, and there are also books that will improve Dog's treasure hunting abilities or combat damage. Relationship and Alignment As the game progresses and the hero's alignment shifts toward good or evil, Dog's appearance will change. Originally, a dog aligned with good would appear happy, and it would look similar to a golden retriever. On the opposite, a dog aligned with evil would be aggressive, and its paws and tail would be jet black, similar to a black lab but with glowing red eyes. However, as Downloadable Content became available this changed, depending on the type of dog the player has. The appearance of the dog depends on its alignment plus its breed. Also, a good dog will be praised by townsfolk and children will flock to pet him, whereas an evil dog will be kicked and shooed away by townspeople, and will growl and bark at the slightest provocation. Should the hero stay neutral the dog will have the same appearance as it did at the start of the story, and townspeople will usually praise it just as they would if it were aligned with good. In The Story The player first meets the dog in Childhood. The dog is being attacked by a bully and the player saves it. Later, it appears by you and your sister's 'house' at which point your sister gives in and decides to keep it. After the death of your sister it continues to live with you in the Gypsy Camp and will always be by your side, except for when you're in The Crucible or The Spire, when it waits with Hammer. At the end of the story, Lucien appears and takes Hammer, Garth and Reaver, leaving just the hero, the dog, and Lucien. Lucien attempts to shoot the hero, but the dog jumps in the way and takes the bullet, saving the hero. After defeating Lucien, you have a choice to resurrect your dog by choosing Love at the end of Retribution. If, however, you choose either Sacrifice or Wealth and you have quests left that require digging, you will be, with difficulty able to complete them. Instead of your dog leading you to a dig spot, a glowing trail will, and you will have to dig yourself. If you did not do the demon door who has an interest in dog tricks, your dog will appear as a ghost and stay at the demon door until you finish unlocking the door. In addition, upon entering said door, your dog will appear as a ghost if you select a "dog" action from the expressions screen, and will do so every time you return into the Demon Door, the location being befittingly named "Memory Lane". It is possible to get ones fallen dog back via the Cheet-ur's crypt on Knothole Island. See the Future The DLC pack See the Future features the ability to change the players dog to a new breed. This is achieved through purchasing potions from Murgo after installing the content. Using the DLC, the player can transform their dog into: * Dalmatian * Bloodhound * Husky * Mutt (Used to return dog back to its original state.) Trivia *When you have completed the main storyline, regardless of which ending you pick, there will be a simple grave on Bower Hill beside the Cullis Gate leading to the Chamber of Fate. It says on it: "Here lies your faithful friend. He died as he lived: by your side." *During the loading screen, you will read: "You don't see many dogs these days, do you?" - Overheard from a citizen of Albion. *Dalmatians are extinct in the world of Albion; they became extinct after rich people hunted them for their pelts. This is a reference to Dodie Smith's ''The Hundred and One Dalmatians'', which is also widely known in its Disney adaptation, in which the main villain, Cruella Deville, wants to kill and skin Dalmatians for their coats. *Also during the loading screen, you will read: "That's a funny looking child, wait it's a dog" - Overheard from a citizen of Albion. *In the Latin-American dub, it is stated that the dog is a female dog. However, this could be a typo as many characters say "Good boy," and "Found any nice lady dogs lately?" *One thing that doesn't make sense is the fact that dog is the same age throughout the game all the way until the end even though some 20-something years will pass in total. So that means your dog is at least 25, though the life expectancy is 14 years. Gallery File:Neutralhusky.JPG|Neutral Husky File:Neutraldalmation.JPG|Neutral Dalmation File:Neutralbloodhound.JPG|Neutral Bloodhound File:Neutralmutt.JPG|Neutral Mutt File:Halfgoodhusky.JPG|Half Good Husky File:Halfgooddalmation.JPG|Half Good Dalmation File:Halfgoodbloodhound.JPG|Half Good Bloodhound File:Halfgoodmutt.JPG|Half Good Mutt File:Goodhusky.JPG|Good Husky File:Gooddalmation.JPG|Good Dalmation File:Goodbloodhound.JPG|Good Bloodhound File:Goodmutt.JPG|Good Mutt File:Halfevilhusky.JPG|Half Evil Husky File:Halfevildalmation.JPG|Half Evil Dalmation File:Halfevilbloodhound.JPG|Half Evil Bloodhound File:Halfevilmutt.JPG|Half Evil Mutt File:Evilhusky.JPG|Evil Husky File:Evildalmation.JPG|Evil Dalmation File:Evilbloodhound.JPG|Evil Bloodhound File:Evilmutt.JPG|Evil Mutt Category:NPCs Category:Dog Category:Fable II Category:Fable II Characters